Changelog
Driftin.io Changelog: v0.51 (CURRENT) (28/8/2018): > Fixed bug where the game would not start for some players when the "Race Results" timer ended at 00:0 v0.50 (24/8/2018): > Added Comet Class > Added Vampire Class > Added new Mode: (Derby) A mode solely for Hazard classes. v0.49 (20/7/2018): > Added Zigzag Map to Rotation (This map may be tricky for fast players) > Balanced Buster & Hazard (Reduced their damage a bit, but I increased their speed and health) v0.48 (18/10/2017): > Nerfed Racer (No longer the "All-Around class. Reduced damage and its health) > Buffed Star (Slightly increased its Invincibility power, and increased its health) v0.47 (18/9/2017): v0.46 (28/10/2016): > Added Drift Race Mode (Racing Only) v0.45 (26/10/2016): > Fixed Teleportation Bug > Fixed the lag (Please let me know if it still persists) ** I still have to fix the physics issue on the circle map > Fixed projectile collisions with circle map v0.44 (25/10/2016): > Optimizations > Increased wall hack duration of secret class > Added Circular Map to Rotation (You can get some really good speed with the flash on this map) > Fixed Spawn Locations: They are random now v0.43 (15/10/2016): > Added Mobile Version IP Config v0.42 (24/09/2016): > Fixed Several Disconnect Issues > Changed port config to round robin v0.41 (19/09/2016): > Moved UI around to make room for the Chat > Added Chat > Fixed End Board Undefined Bug > Added another secret class (This one is harder to find &3) > You can Hide the Chat by pressing C v0.4 (16/09/2016): > Optimizations > Fixed Server Error > Reconfigured server timeout and HTTP connection > Changed ELB configs to reduce disconnects v0.39 (15/09/2016): > Changed menu class Display > Added Auto Reconnection > Moved to TCP protocol (HTTP has problems with websockets) &1 v0.38 (14/09/2016): > Fixed Share Link > Optimizations v0.37 (14/09/2016): > Added wiki Link > Added Death Stat to Leaderboard > Renamed Piercer Ability to Force Push > Added Player Class to Leaderboard > Increased Deprived Boost to 100 > Reduced Deprived HP v0.36 (13/09/2016): > Added discord link back to menu > Added Share Button to menu > Fixed invis Bug > Buffed Bully boost regen > Reduced Bandwidth > Added Deprived Class Back v0.35 (12/09/2016): > Fixed Rooms Issue (Max 16 Players per Room) > Bandwidth Optimization > Optimized Server CPU usage v0.34 (9/09/2016): > Fix Server Full Issue > CPU Optimizations v0.33 (7/09/2016): > Added Blobber Class > Bug Fixes > Increased Sludge Time > Added Reload Speed Upgrade v0.32 (6/09/2016): > Pushing a player into a wall will now award you with a kill > Anti Bot Scripts > Increased Ambulamp Health and Healing Power > Client Side optimizations v0.31 (4/09/2016): > Saving Class Selection in Local Storage > Added Damage Flash > Increased Track Size > Added Facebook button > Changed some links > Changed server configs to allow for more players > Bug Fixes in Lobby Logic v0.30 (2/09/2016): > Increased Buster Damage and Added Health Regen Upgrade > Increased Hazard Damage and Added Size Upgrade Back > Increased Flash Speed Again > Reduced Piercer Base Speed v0.29 (2/09/2016): > Reduced crash damage of piercer > Reduced Repair Kit Power > Ambulamp now Awards points for Killing > Nerfed Star HP and Boost > Increased Drift for Piercer > Replaced Class difficulty with Class Type > Added Health Regen to Most Classes > General Balancing (Sorry but I want to make sure the balance is right) v0.28 (2/09/2016): > Made track wider so it can fit more players > Increased Spawn protection timer > Aligned the red/white lines around the track > Optimized some server stuff v0.27 (2/09/2016): > Reverted Menu Color > Increased Buster Damage Upgrade Slightly > Reduced Piercer Health a bit v0.26 (1/09/2016): > Added Server Cap to reduce lag > Fixed Bot exploit > Changed some colors on menu UI > Reduced Buster Damage but Increased his Turn Speed v0.25 (1/09/2016): > Added more Items and Abilities > Added Piercer Class Back > Added Difficulty rating to class description > Highlighted Items in Actionbar > Added Repair Kit to Buster v0.24 (31/08/2016): > You can now Damage yourself again with projectiles > Ambulamp can now bounce health pellets off walls to heal itself > Increased Ambulamp View Distance > Fixed Cooldown Display > Fixed some Issues with the Upgrades > Changed Reverse key to Q and Made it a Toggle > Added More Boost to Buster by Default > Fixed a Bug on the Server that caused you to disconnect > Separated Abilities and Items (So the ambulamp can buy items for example) > Items are now used when you buy them > Fixed Bug where you could shoot through walls > Improved Room Joining Logic v0.23 (31/08/2016): > Nerfed Hazard (Reduced Damage and Removed Boost Regen) > Nerfed Buster (Reduced Damage and Re-Wrote turn speed code) > Reduced Bully Scale by 2 and Increased his Default Speed > Increased Star Power Duration > Added Server Rooms. This should reduce the number of players per Lobby > RIP Driftball v0.22 (30/08/2016): > Added new Mode: (Driftball) Score 5 Goals. This is a team based mode > Added Mode Voting: You can vote which mode you would like to play at the end of every game. > Fixed Bug where game over board gets stuck at (00:00) sometimes > Increased Ambulamp Bullet speed > Added Move Speed Upgrade to Ambulamp > You no longer get Points for killing an Ambulamp > Added Facebook Button > Optimized Bandwidth > Optimized Server Update Loop and Collisions > Removed Server Best Time for now > Added Mode Display to Main Menu > Changed Party Mode Icon color to White > Reduced Game Over Timer > Fixed Bug where you could still shoot after the game ended > Made menu darkener darker > Updated Spawn Point logic v0.21 (29/08/2016): > Added basic party system. Press party button in bottom right and send the new URL to a friend > You can no longer buy items you already have > Nerfed Buster HP and Slightly increased his move Speed > Changed Ambulamp Description > Fixed notification text size for zoomed out classes v0.2 (28/08/2016): > Added bigger view distance for faster cars > Fixed HTML name exploit v0.19 (27/08/2016): > Nerfed Buster > Fixed Bug where game freezes when pressing a wrong numkey > Added Turn speed back in v0.18 (26/08/2016): > Removed Phaser/Piercer > Added Star Class > Fixed some server issues > Added right click to class picker > Buffed Bully default HP > Removed turn speed for now. It just feels to slow non responsive > Added some optimizations to the server v0.17 (26/08/2016): > Additional Smoothing > Added compression to state data > Optimized performance > Reduced Buster Mass and Increased his HP > Increased reverse Speed > Added Server top lap to Menu > Added piercer Class v0.16 (25/08/2016): > Added reverse/brake with Shift > Optimized Rendering again > Slightly increased Flash starting HP > Buffed buster again > Softened interpolation > Fixed next round timer stuck at 00:00 glitch v0.15 (24/08/2016): > 60FPS BRA > Fixed Fade out Bug > Added ambulamp class > Projectiles can now affect the owner as well > Buffed Buster cannon Damage > You can now use items with right click for convenience > Improved Interpolation slightly > Reduced bandwidth v0.14 (24/08/2016): > Increased Firerate and Turnspeed of Buster > Reduced cannonball damage > Added basic death animation > Removed health regen from Hazard and increased his boost consumption > Decreased Racer speed slightly > Fixed some performance issues > Added changelog > Added twitter button > Made track slightly wider v0.14 (24/09/2016): > Fixed Disconnect problem by changing port config to round robin v0.13 (23/08/2016): > Added 2 new classes > Removed 1 class > Fixed game over board stat reset > Fixed total time and best time display > Added cannonball > Moved all gameobjects into one array > Reduced I/O frequency > Reduced server restart frequency > Changed max laps to 20 v0.12 (21/08/2016): > Added win condition after 20 laps > Added 3 new classes > Optimized server side configs > Added new upgrade for boost v0.11 (19/08/2016): > Fixed Respawn spam exploit > Fixed naming spam exploit > Re-Balanced Bully health v0.1 (18/08/2016) Initial Release: > Added Racer and Bully and basic racing mechanics > Fixed Bug with Lap counter > Added basic upgrades to each class Trivia The developers had planned more updates (as seen above), but unfortunately they never happened. And it was a few years ago. He hasn't announced that he's given up on the game so there's still some hope left.Category:Miscellaneous